Turning and Changing
by ZombieMouthGirl
Summary: Hibikki Tsukiyomi is growing up with two fathers, she thinks it's normal. But will kids in her kindergarten class think that? Amu and Ikuto manage to get closer as they all must help Hibiki. Will adoption be involved? AMUTO.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Sequel to Knowing, Loving, Hating, and Fighting. This first one is short, but you'll get more SOON. Btw, the answer to the riddle I gave was 'Get your drunk ass off the merry go round' and Hikari no Kokoro answered it right first. Congrats!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Amu! Where are the keys?!" Amu heard Ikuto call up the stairs. She had her waist-length metallic-pink hair pulled up on the back of her head by a clip. Her frilled blue and purple silk shirt had sleeves that went to her elbows and her designer jeans fit around her long legs.

"On the table, by the lamp, beside the chair—" "Never mind!" Ikuto cut her off. "Hurry up or you'll be late for work and so will I!"

"'Kay! Do you have Hibikki ready?!" Amu called back down through the door. "Len's got her!" Ikuto answered.

Amu admired her designs in the mirror and grabbed her white purse before heading out of the bedroom door. Yes, she wore her own designs and no one else's. She even made Hibikki, her five month old daughter, outfits by Amu Tsukiyomi Designer Line.

She headed down the turned white stairs into the foyer. The large Tsukiyomi mansion belonged to Alren Tsukiyomi, Ikuto and Len's father. About a year ago now, Amu had moved in with Ikuto here and she found out a month later she was pregnant.

She had been raped by Len and had…you know with Ikuto, so she was unsure of whom the father was and she still didn't know. Before you ask why Len was living with them, he apologized sincerely, knowing he'd been hired to make her kick the bucket.

Months before, she'd gotten Hibikki's blood test back in the mail, but in the end, she ripped it up and decided that Hibikki could grow up with two fathers and still be happy.

"Okay, Ikuto! I'm ready; where's Hibikki?" Amu said, entering the kitchen. Ikuto had midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes and Len had dark purple hair with amethyst eyes. Len was twenty and Ikuto was now twenty four. Amu, who had been eighteen upon giving birth, was now nineteen.

Ikuto leaned against the kitchen counter and Len sat near the white, plastic high chair in which sat a bouncing baby with midnight blue hair and amethyst eyes. Amu picked her up and kissed her, earning an adorable cue and then a giggle from the baby.

Amu rested Hibikki on her hip as she played with her mommy's hair. "So are we meeting for lunch still?" she asked Len and Ikuto, who both nodded. "Len, are you driving her to the babysitter?"

"Yeah." he replied, taking the baby. "Good morning," he said to her. Amu and Ikuto headed out to the limo and were taken into work.


	2. Chapter 1 The Hardest Worker

**I am so confused!!!! Okay; I had people tell me that 'Aruto' was Ikuto's step dad. Then I figured out it was his real dad's name. Just work with me here! The answer to the riddle I gave before was *Get your drunk-ass off the merry-go-round***

Chapter 1: Round and Round!

Six months later:

Amu moved through the bustling crowd and into the elevator of 'Hinamori Clothes Lines' she pushed the button and heard a yell catch her attention through the jabber of her designers and models. "Hinamori-senpai!" a blond teenager is running towards her, clutching a clipboard tightly to her flat chest. Hauna was thin, lean, and had ear-length blond hair, tucked behind her lobes by red-rimmed glasses.

Amu quickly stuck hand out into the path of the sliding elevator doors. "Yes, Hauna?" she asked. Hauna stepped into the elevator beside her boss and Amu let the doors close while pushing the 'nineteenth floor' button.

Hauna kept the clipboard clamped backwards to her chest as she straightened her glasses with her free hand. Amu's poor assistant. "Ma'am, I have the greatest news!" Hauna was beaming. Amu arched a slim eyebrow.

"Yes?" inquired she. "Our sales have sky-rocketed in the past month because of your genius Baby Line, ma'am!" Hauna said excitedly. "No kidding?!" Amu was beaming as well and hugged Hauna.

Amu stepped into her large office and Hauna followed. Amu took a seat behind her large desk and took her sketchbook from her bag. "Miss, there is a matter with the Advertisement Department," Hauna said cautiously. Amu almost snapped her pen in two.

She hated Jordan Suzuka, the VP of that department. "What's Suzuka want now?" Amu asked through gritted teeth. Hauna swallowed. "Well…she says that you aren't doing a good enough job with our adds and commercials."

Amu had to keep her cool as a CEO and designer. "Thank you, Ossahina, I will get right on it. Tell Bella to arrange a Board of Directors meeting for two, okay?"

"Coffee, ma'am?" Hauna asked. "Yes please," Amu massaged her temples. Hauna nodded and left the room to its owner. Amu sighed unintentionally.

The intercom on her phone beeped and Amu pressed the button. "Yes, Bella?" she asked. "There's a Fuko Massimo on Line 3," a voice said through the speaker. "Thank you,"

Amu wanted to scream. She pressed 'Line 2' and picked the sleek receiver up and said, "Hello," with forced pleasure.

"Amu-chan!" an irritating voice said nasally on the other end. "Massimo-senpai," Amu said ,again with forced pleasure. "Hinamori-san, I would like to discuss my personal order," she was saying. She went on, but Amu caught none of it. She was looking at a picture of Ikuto and herself, holding onto each other.

She smiled when she thought of when that was taken. All she was hearing was…blah, blah, blah, personal reason, blah, blah, blah,…payment due date.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to call you back later, Miss Massimo," Amu then hung up. She picked up the frame of her and Ikuto. She wanted to spend some time with him, but she had been so busy with Hibikki and work, that she hadn't found him in a private moment.

Oh God, Hibikki…she groaned and wiped her face with her hands. Hibikki was to start pre-school in a few days. There was the matter with how small she was and how she had never really did things other girls did. She played outside more than anything, and she had managed to read by herself silently and she could pronounce words better than most toddlers.

Amu was proud of her baby girl, but she was afraid the other children might avoid her because of how much more she knew than them. Well…what could a mother do if not worry?

It was one fifty. She sighed and walked down the hallway. She went to the meeting floor, ready to face Suzuka. Hauna had gone home already, by Amu's request. Amu placed a hand on the knob of the conference room, sighed, and pushed the doors open.

A woman in a tight, purple suit that looked hideous on her was sitting at the end of the oval table full of representatives for the Hinamori Clothes Line. She had short black hair and wasn't near as slender or thin as Amu. Amu made her way proudly to the head of the table, casting a bored glance at Suzuka to make her feel unimportant and to let her know who the head of this company was.

"Is everyone here?" Amu asked, letting all the representatives stand. "All right, our meeting is called to order." Amu said. "First order of business, why the hell are we here?"

Everyone started laughing and Suzuka gave a mocking snicker from her nose. "Madame President, if I may?" she said. Amu had to use all of her effort to keep her golden eyes straight and not roll them. She nodded. "Well, I think we could be getting more for the Baby Line."

"That's very nice, Suzuka, but, as my assistant showed me this morning, our sales are through the roof. There's no need to get more than what we can handle." Amu said, boredly examining her long, slender fingers.

"But we need to expand!" Suzuka whined. "We just expanded! And this is MY company, thank you, so I'll decide what we 'need'. So you stick to your department and I'll stick to running the place—which is MY job." Amu said firmly.

She had to be specific with this idiot because she would take it upon herself to come from her department to the designer line and she'd try to run everything. Suzuka pouted—Amu was beginning to suspect Hibikki was more mature than Suzuka.

"Miss Hinamori? We happen to agree with Miss Jordan. She has a point. We could stand to let the advertisements expand a little." One of the directors piped up. Suzuka's violet eyes lit up. Amu clenched her white teeth behind her tightly closed, glossy lips. She HATED it when people referred to her name in the same sentence as that tramp…

Amu's beautiful golden eyes burned with fury as she glared Suzuka straight down, intending to intimidate her. It was as if to say, 'go ahead, I dare you,' to Suzuka. "Well, I think we could get more appealing models for the Baby Line." Amu didn't like the way Suzuka said 'appealing' or the way she looked at Amu while she said it.

"As in what sense? We couldn't fit your fat ass in one of those baby jumpers ; hell, you can barely squeeze yourself into a normal size!" Amu said blandly, looking at her slender hand. Suzuka was gaping.

Several of her colleagues covered their mouths and stifled laughter and some just outright laughed. Amu smirked at Suzuka's expression. Chew on THAT for trying to seduce Ikuto behind my back, biotch! Amu thought bitterly with satisfaction.

"What models would we use?" Amu asked. Suzuka straightened herself in a snooty, prissy-ass manner. "I was thinking, since you're the only one of us who has a brat—and the youngest, I might add—I was thinking we could use Hibikki,"

THAT WAS OVER THE LINE. Amu shot up and bashed her hands firmly on the table once, leaving them there and glaring evilly at Suzuka. "HELL NO!" Amu shouted angrily. "And my baby is not a 'brat', she's more mature than you are! So get out of my sight before I fire you and curse you to the end of the world!" she shouted viciously. Suzuka looked ruffled and opened her mouth to say something. "Miss, I think you—" "DAMN IT, JORDAN! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK SO LEAVE MY SIGHT BEFORE I FIRE YOU!" Amu screeched at the top of her lungs evilly.

Amu was breathing hard from her explosion and Suzuka backed cautiously out of the door of the conference room. She clenched her fist, still on the table. "Meeting adjourned!" she shouted huffily, turning and stomping out.

Amu sat with Hibikki and Ikuto on Hibikki's rainbow toddler bed. "The end," Ikuto finished the thin book he was reading to her. Amu brushed a few strands of blue hair carefully from her daughter's face.

Hibikki made Amu forget her feeling of pure, evil rage she had felt earlier in the day. "Good night," she said, hugging her toddler. Her hair smelled like blueberry—shampoo she insisted on Amu buying for her, instead of the strawberry that Amu used.

Hibikki was still so little—and adorable! She looked innocently up with her amethyst eyes. "Good night, mommy," she said sweetly, making Amu smile and kiss her daughter on the forehead. "Night, angel," Ikuto said, hugging Hibikki. She had blue cat pajamas, a show of love for Ikuto.

Len had been away for a few days; on a trip for Easter with Alren, Ikuto and Len's father. He had gone in place of Ikuto so he could stay with Amu.

Amu left the little pink lamp on beside the bed and left the door cracked. Amu then went to the bathroom to change into her white tank top and short, green shorts that she always wore to bed. She brushed her pink hair and pulled it back into its normal ponytail.

It went to her waist when pulled back now, much longer than before. She examined herself proudly in the mirror. No wonder Suzuka couldn't ever find the right insult for her. She was gorgeous! She didn't really feel that way, but she could be proud, right?

She had curves, was thin, and had a flat stomach, strong thighs, and high breasts. There was no way she could be hurt by Suzuka's petty attempts at trying to insult her. Sighing tiredly, Amu turned off the light in the bathroom and walked down the hall and into her room. She and Ikuto decided not to share a room until they were married, which they planned to do when Amu turned twenty-one.

Amu pulled back the silk, purple bedspread and was prepared to go to sleep, when she felt strong arms come around her. She leaned back against Ikuto's chest, feeling the normal sense of security she always did around him.

"Mind if I join you in here?" he asked in a low, husky voice. Amu smiled and nodded, laying down under the blanket and Ikuto sliding in beside her. He pulled her close and breathed in the scent of her hair. Strawberry shampoo—of course.

He nipped on her ear once, making her gasp in surprise. It felt like a sensation surged through her body every time he did that. Now she forgot all about work or that there was anyone but she and Ikuto in the world. She leaned against him as close as she could get and fell gradually into sleep.

**Hope you like it so far! I am SOOO sorry I didn't post this sooner, but my computer screwed up and I might be a little late SOMETIMES because my laptop internet is sometimes screwy, you know, wireless and all. By the way, this is for Jorbrolover93, what is the name of your sequel?**


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting All Around

**Soo…how's it going my peeps? I'm so lucky to have readers as cool as you!**

Chapter 2: Fighting All Around

Amu quickly ran to Hibikki's room. "Come on, sweetie! It's time to get up now!" she cried as calm as she could, pulling her toddler from bed, rubbing her little eyes. "Mommy, why do I have to get up early?" she asked sleepily.

"It's your first day of pre-school!" Amu said with a smile, helping Hibikki from her pajamas. She quickly gave her a bath, washed her hair, brushed it, and pulled it back. She put her in white Capri's and an orange tank-top, designed by Amu—of course.

Amu really was reluctant to drop Hibikki off at the small pre-school/daycare center. She was, after all, barely a year old. But, she waved and smiled, just as Hibikki did.

Amu was so glad this was her day off. She pulled her white Jeta into the driveway. (Her new white Jeta, considering the other one was crushed! .') She unlocked the front doors and walked in, greeting Jenkins hello.

"Good morning, Mistress, may I get you anything?" he asked. She shook her head no and thanked him. He nodded and carried on through the mansion. She was alone now and decided to go to the library.

Looking in the 'A' section, she finally found what she wanted. She looked at the novel in her hand. _Flowers in the Attic _by V.C. Andrews. "Weird book, Amu," Ikuto said, startling Amu from behind. She turned. "Really?" she asked, looking at the book. "I always thought it was sweet when I was little."

(I DO NOT OWN THAT NOVEL! But you should read it! I think it's sweet, too, Amu!)

Amu sat the book on the desk in her room. She looked at the tiny white basket that had a white cloth over its contents. She felt her eggs that had become X-Eggs so long ago. She had grown used to the silence and loneliness without them, though she'd never get over It fully.

She turned and went to sit on her canopy bed. "Can I come in?" Ikuto asked, opening the door. Amu felt instantly better. She smiled and nodded. He closed the door behind him. "Are you okay lately? You seem kind of…distant." He said, sitting down beside her and pulling her close.

"Yeah…I've just been suffering side effects of resisting you," she said with a smirk. Ikuto chuckled quietly. "I have that much of an effect on you?" he asked. "Big time," Amu answered.

---

That was the third time she'd ever done _that. _(I'm NOT going into detail. Sorry to disappoint,) She woke up sometime later in Ikuto's arms. "What time is it?" she asked. "About two thirty." Ikuto replied, looking at the clock on the wall.

She jumped up, slapped on some underwear, and pulled her clothes on. "Hibikki's school let out twenty minutes ago!" she said, brushing her hair out. Ikuto got dressed as well. "Don't worry. I sent Jenkins this morning to wait for her. She's at her play date right now,"

Amu sighed in relief and she leaned up against Ikuto. "Len and Alren get back tomorrow, right?" she asked. Ikuto nodded and closed his arms around her. "Amu, do you….regret Hibikki?"

Amu shot away and looked horrified. "NO!" she said. "You don't, do you?" Ikuto shook his head. "Of course I don't! I love that kid. It's just….you were so young and you still are."

Amu looked at him and stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him deeply and passionately. "Ikuto, I don't regret her. I may be twenty, but I love her and she makes me happy. And knowing you and I made her makes it all the more special."

They didn't know if they were the ones who made her, but Amu had torn up the results to the secret blood test she'd ordered. Ikuto and Amu were just closer to Hibikki's mom and dad.

"I love you," Ikuto whispered quietly into Amu's hair. She let his arms tighten around her and she leaned against him. "I love you too,"

---

That night, Amu read Hibikki a short story and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you, baby," she said. "Love you too, mommy," Hibikki said in her adorable little voice. Then she looked at her blanket. "Mommy? Is it…wrong to have two daddies?"

That caught Amu by surprise. "Of course not. Who told you that?" she asked, sitting on the side of the bed. "The kids at my school. Today they were laughing at me and shoving me around. One even…even kicked my belly and one girl told me I was too small. Another laughed at me and said her mommy said it was evil to have two daddies,"

Amu was infuriated now. She spoke softly to Hibikki. "It's not evil to have two dads. Those kids are just jealous, that's all." Hibikki looked up with wide, watery amethyst eyes. "I love my daddies, mommy,"

Amu picked Hibikki up in a hug. "It's okay to love them. They love you too. It's not bad to love them, okay? You just have twice as much love,"

---

"And then she said that a girl's mother told her daughter it was evil for her to have two fathers! Who goes around telling two year olds this crap?!" Amu paced angrily around the room while Ikuto sat on the end of the bed, thinking. "I just don't see how Hibikki would come across those kinds of kids. They must be Catholic, or something."

"Great, Ikuto! We've established their religion! But how does that fix our child's problem?? Our baby is getting physically hurt! How can you not be angry about this??!" Amu shouted. Ikuto stood up. "Amu, I am more pissed now than I've ever been. I want to tear someone's head off because of what Hibikki's going through. I'm just not dealing with it in hysterics, like you are!"

Amu had never been shouted at by Ikuto before. She didn't like it, either. It made her be quiet and her bangs covered her hurt eyes. She felt hurt and upset now. Ikuto reconsidered and then looked sorry. "Amu, I didn't—" But Amu turned around and said quietly, "It's all right," heading towards the door.

"Amu…" She turned her head when he stepped closer. Her golden eyes were full of tears and she looked really hurt. "Just don't," she said quietly in a choked voice. She turned around and opened the door, closing it behind her.

That night, Amu cried. She was curled up next to her dead characters eggs and she cried her eyes out. Things were going terrible! Suzuka was giving her a hard time at work, the entire company was with her on the hard time, and Ikuto yelled at her for the first time. And it hurt ten times as much to know Hibikki was hurting too. All because of what Amu did two years ago….

She was too old for the guidance of Chara eggs, and she couldn't talk to them anyway. But her baby was hurting and it was all she could do not to tear some toddler heads off! It was a terrible thing to think, but the only baby that mattered was hers.

Ikuto listened outside the door and heard Amu crying. He wanted to hit himself for what he did earlier. He was so mindless! Should he go in and comfort her? No, he was probably the last person she wanted to see right now. So he sat in the floor, against her bedroom's door and listened to the result of his stupidity.

"Amu-chan….it's all right," a tiny voice said. Amu gasped sharply and then started crying again. Ikuto's eyes widened. "You guys….I need you,"

"It's all right, Amu-chan. We're going to help you through it~desu," another tiny voice said. Amu sounded like she was wiping her eyes. "It's all fallen apart while you guys were gone….I had a baby. Her names Hibikki and she's beautiful. But now….because of my stupid mistake, she's hurting. I'm finally a clothes designer, but no one is willing to listen to me. And…..I did the worst thing possible. Ikuto's really mad at me now."

"Amu-chan, you're gonna be okay," Ran's small voice said. Amu disagreed. "Don't you guys see? I let Ikuto down and it matters everything to me what he thinks! I'm so worried I'll end up like my mom and get so terrible that he wants to leave……the thought of losing him to anyone is completely unbearable!"

"Amu-chan, you know Ikuto thinks the world of you," Miki said. Amu blew her nose softly into a Kleenex. "Thanks, Miki, but there's something wrong with Hibikki. Her _two year old_ classmates say she's evil because she considers two people her father…"

They all looked oddly at her. "Two fathers, Amu-chan?" Ran repeated. Amu blushed and then she explained how she'd lost her virginity to Ikuto and Len had been her basically 'first one' but it was all too complicated.

"…And so now Len and Alren are away on a business trip, Ikuto's mad at me, I'm in hysterics about Hibikki who is miserable, and we all live together so there's too much drama under one roof!" Amu completed breathlessly and quickly.

Her Chara blinked at her. "Uh…if you were raped by Len, then how did you lose your virginity to Ikuto…?" Miki asked. Damn it why did that one have to be so smart?! Amu blushed deeply.

"Well, before he showed up again last time, back in junior high," Amu began slowly. "Oh, Amu-chan! In the _eighth grade_?!!" Miki shouted in disdain. "I know, I know," Amu sighed. "You were just a kid!!" Ran said. "No I wasn't! I was fifteen!" Amu protested.

Ikuto didn't hear Amu get up until the door opened and he almost fell back. He jumped up and looked wide-eyed at her. Her eyes were pink and swollen and she looked like she had that rainy day she had been stumbling around the parking lot at Tokyo U after being raped. A pang of anger and pain and anguish hit him then when he thought of that.

"Are you okay now? I really am so—" He was cut off when Amu threw herself against him, crying again. He was taken off guard, but put his arms around her. Stroking her hair softly, he said, "It's going to be okay. I'm here and Len's here. We're going to all three get Hibikki through this."

Amu looked up at him. "I'm a terrible mother, aren't I? You're right; I am too young and inexperienced for this. I made a few horrible mistakes and I ended up dragging Hibikki into it…" Ikuto grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. "You are not a terrible mother, Amu! You're the best damn mother I've ever met and you're the best damn woman all together!"

"But…what if Hibikki gets seriously hurt, Ikuto?" Amu asked. Ikuto pulled her close again. "We'll keep her safe. That's our job." Ikuto said quietly. Amu nodded. "I just…don't know if I'm the best person_ for_ the job."

Ikuto held tighter. "You're the best one for it," he said.

SOOO Sorry it took forever! I have two more stories out. Wanna look at them? It's Just Dance and Poker Face. I don't know, but I share a room with my sister and she's going through a Lady Gaga stage, so bare with the name, okay?


	4. Chapter 4 Here We Go Again

Chapter 4

Here We Go Again

Amu was completely wiped out. She'd been up again until three o' clock in the morning in the library sketching for her pitch. A pencil was shoved behind her left ear as she sifted through all the sheets of drawings on the table in front of her.

She was sure she looked positively insane with her stringy hair and her wide, blood-shot eyes. She massaged her temples with her fingers, feeling the last twelve hours of working come on full force.

Hauna had sent her a text message about five hours ago saying that the Board of Directors wanted her new idea for the Baby Line tomorrow. Amu's Blackberry phone was lying on the desk, showing her screensaver. It was a picture of Amu holding Hibikki, smiling, and Ikuto beside her, Len on her other side.

Amu smiled to herself. The one thing that not even Suzuka could wreck for her was this feeling. Yawning widely, she stacked all the drawings into her folder neatly, standing to head for her room.

She placed her folder on her desk, looking fondly at the small, cushioned basket on the polished, dark wood surface. All three of her eggs were asleep, all normal-colored—green, blue, and pink—and no X's. They were warm for the first time in almost two years.

She turned out the light and shut her bedroom door behind her after putting on a tank top and some shorts over her long, slender legs.

She quietly opened Ikuto's bedroom door and slipped in, closing it again. She walked silently to the large bed next to him and under the blankets. She pressed against his back, feeling him breath. Feeling safe, as always, she fell into sleep smiling.

*******

"Oh I'm going to be late again! Stupid alarm clock! OUCH! Len I thought you were going to pick up Hibikki's toys! Ow! Stupid toy truck! Wait, does she even _have_ a toy truck?!" All in all, Amu's morning was NOT going very well.

She drank some milk and fed Hibikki quickly, dressing her. "Hi baby, you ready for school again?" she asked, buttoning Hibikki's shirt. She pulled the top of Hibikki's hair into an X clip that had been like Amu's old one.

"Mommy, I don't like school," Hibikki said in her baby voice. Amu stopped fiddling with the buttons and looked at her frozen-in-place slim fingers. She had a guilty look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, honey, you will," Ikuto to the rescue! Thank God, Amu thought as Ikuto entered the room, speaking to Hibikki. "Exactly," Amu agreed with a smile at Hibikki.

Amu had Hibikki kicking and screaming under her arm as she opened the car door and strapped the toddler into her car seat. Ikuto got into the driver's side and Amu got into the passenger, buckling her seat belt. Ikuto did too.

They dropped a sobbing Hibikki off at the pre-school and she refused to hug Amu goodbye. It stung Amu horribly. She felt tears burn her eyes as she got back into the car next to Ikuto. "I hate seeing her like this," she said.

Ikuto's smile made her feel much better, though, and she couldn't help smiling as well. "What's so amusing?" she asked. "You are, Amu," sighed Ikuto, pulling smoothly out of the parking lot.

He pulled into the parking lot in front of Hinamori Clothes Line. He reached across and kissed Amu before opening the door. "I'll see you later, okay?" Amu nodded in answer.

"Love you," she said. "Love you too," said Ikuto, waving as Amu shut the car door. He pulled off and Amu felt a little better after hearing him say he loved her. It always brightened her day to hear him say that.

"Miss Hinamori! Miss Hinamori!" called Hauna, wading quickly through the ocean of designers and assistants. Amu held the elevator open as usual when Hauna made her way in with a cup of coffee, handing it to Amu.

"Thank you Hauna," said Amu after taking a drink. "Good morning, ma'am." Said Hauna brightly. Amu nodded and smiled. "Yes, it is,"

She went past Bella, who was answering the phone, and into Amu's office. Her morning turned straight back to hell when she saw who was in the chair in front of her desk. Dread overwhelmed her. "What do you want, Suzuka?"

Suzuka had on another hideous suit and her hair was in a bun. "The Directors want to meet with you again," she said prissily in a way that made Amu want to gag. "All right, I'll be there, now out of my office."

"You know," said Suzuka. "I would be ill in the mornings too if I lived with a whiney brat and my _rapist_." Amu kept her head cool. "You know, that's not possible, because no man in or out of their right mind would rape _you_. You couldn't get laid if you paid someone to do it."

Suzuka was gaping and she left the room. Amu laughed under her breath as she sat down. She turned on her computer and began looking up the dates on her planner.

*****

"I was thinking we could use some younger children to do the modeling, just for the Spring Line of course, though. I think it would get some attention," Amu said, passing around her sketches.

They all nodded in agreement. Suzuka made a prissy smile and said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Amazing how she finds time to draw and work when she has to watch her back and a four year old. Makes you wonder how she has time to do up her husband in the bedroom,"

Amu closed her eyes as though praying for patience. "Suzuka Jordan, this is not the time or place and what I do at home with MY husband is none of your concern. Now, I've had it with your snide ass, prissy bitch attitude and I won't take anymore. You can leave your ID badge on Bella's desk."

Suzuka stood. "You're firing me?! But you can't do that!" she said. Amu looked amused. "Whose name is on the top of the facility? I think you'll find I can, and I just did. So get out and don't let the door hit you on your giant ass." She said.

Amu opened the door to the house and went straight upstairs to the library. She kissed Ikuto deeply without saying a word. "You must've had a good day," he said. "Yes I did,"

Alren saw Ikuto and Amu silently making their way to Ikuto's room. He'd better not go upstairs for a while…

****

Amu woke up again with a great feeling. Hibikki was doing better in school, things were loads better at work now that Suzuka was gone, and things were going better than ever with Ikuto.

She lay next to Ikuto on the bed, still waking up. "Morning," he said, hugging her close. "I know something you don't know," she sang lightly. "What?" Ikuto asked.

"I'll tell you when I figure out if it's true." said Amu, standing. She took a shower and sang as she did so. Ikuto listened at the door and couldn't figure out why she seemed on cloud nine this morning.

Amu ate cereal and drank some orange juice, smiling to herself the entire time, a slight blush on her face. "You seem happy this morning," said Len as he walked by to the cabinet. "Oh I am!" said Amu.

Len had thick purple hair and amethyst eyes. He looked amused at her as he poured himself some cereal.

"Why?" he asked. Amu smiled. She looked at the door to the kitchen and then leaned in to Len's ear. "I'm not sure but…" She whispered the rest in his ear. He absolutely beamed at her. "Are you serious?"

Amu got into Ikuto's car and drove to the same pharmacy as she did before. She went inside and already knew where the tests were.

She paid for it and then went out again. This time she was excited about the results and hoped it was a +.

***

Sneaking in through the front door, Amu silently crept upstairs. Ikuto was at work and Len was at the Police Academy. Yes, he was in training to be a cop. ((Ironic, much?))

Amu only had to worry about Alren, so she thought her chances were pretty much in her favor. She smiled and opened her bedroom door, slipping into her bathroom. She opened the box and slid out the white bar, almost dropping it in her vibrant excitement. It was odd how much she'd dreaded the answer last time, but now she was so eager and hoping.

She sat on the bed, smiling at the test. When she finally saw the results, she screamed in delight. She jumped up, running down the steps, grabbing her keys.

She hoped into her BMW (Don't own it) and drove into the city.

***

Ikuto sat at his desk, leafing through some papers and contracts. He took a drink of his Blue Mountain Dew ((DON'T OWN IT EITHER)) .

This was looking good. He'd just gotten a million dollar raise, complete with paid vacation and three hundred dollar bonus. He'd be able to buy Amu that necklace he'd been wanting to get her. He was going to buy it anyway, but now he had MORE money to blow.

The phone buzzed and he pressed the speaker button. "Yes, Midori?" he asked into it. "Sir, a Miss Hinamori is here for you," said Midori. Ikuto couldn't keep in the smile and said, "I'll be down in a second."

The elevator doors slid open and he stepped out. Amu jumped off the waiting bench in front of Midori's desk and beamed. She ran and threw her arms around his neck, Ikuto quick to hug her back.

"Ikuto," she said excitedly, pulling away. "I'm pregnant!" she said, smiling so broadly, Ikuto thought she might burst. He smiled widely as well. "W-we're gonnna have a baby?! My baby?!" he asked, taking her in another hug. "I found out just a minute ago!" Amu laughed.

"Is it mine for sure?" he asked. Amu grinned. "Of course it is!" she said, hugging tighter to him. He hugged her very tightly, beaming all the while. She was going to have another baby, his baby! Ikuto couldn't resist, he bent down and kissed Amu passionately.

An amazing feeling swept over him. It was the best he'd felt in a long time. "Amu, we're going to have a baby! And you're a mom, and I'm a daddy! Again!" Ikuto couldn't contain himself either. "I love you, baby!" he said, kissing her again.

Amu laughed and hugged tightly to him. "I love you too!" she laughed. "Come on, we're going out tonight! Midori, cancel everything in my schedule today and tomorrow, I'm going to be a father!"

Amu laughed again and then they both went out the door. Midori snapped the pencil in half that was in her hand. Her red curls disarrayed messily on her head. That tramp was pregnant AGAIN??? Now she'd never have a chance with Ikuto, unless….that baby had to go. Right along with its mother.

She'd hired someone to kill her, but that pussy had gone and turned on her and now fricking lived with the slut! Then she'd sent a bunch of cars to kill her, but that tramp had weaseled her way to live again, and when she'd hired Len to rape her, she'd been comforted by Ikuto.

Damn it! She thought fumingly. Ikuto had gotten her pregnant now. This was not going the way she'd hoped.

Once she was sure they were gone, she typed into his personal file. _Meeting with wedding planners and Amu _was marked for that Friday. So he was GETTING MARRIED TO HER??

Ohh she'd have to work quickly. How long had he been having sex with Amu?

**Well, hope you like it. Man this is getting interesting even for me. Well, in case you didn't know, in our new user name, I'm Ayame, and Lacey is Misha. LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


End file.
